


Golden Waterfleck

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No matter what, Luffy wants Sanji. Sanji could never forget that.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Golden Waterfleck

**Author's Note:**

> One my fav One Piece movies? It's the 4th one with the race i rewatch that RELIGIOUSLY. Sanji was so ready to jump in until Zoro told him no lmao. But then he went for the flour... yaaasss bae I love you!
> 
> Also the vibes between Luffy and the bounty hunter idk... I always thought it could be flirting if you squint hard enough. On his side though not Luffy's

“He’s flirting.” Brook was amused as he sipped his tea. “He’s flirting Sanji-san.”

“He isn’t the only one.” Sanji dried his hands with a flourish as he joined Brook at the window. “Well not that Luffy would understand how his actions would be read as flirting anyway.”

“Sanji-san.” Brook set his cup aside as they eyed the two on the deck. “You’re so calm and strong. I’m impressed.”

“No matter how light on his feet he thinks that frizzy haired bastard is.” Sanji jerked a thumb to the brown-haired man sparring with Luffy on the deck. “He thinks my moves as the best. Besides, it’s a relief to see him appreciate something other than me from time to time. I was beginning to think he could only see me.”

“A troublesome prospect for a pirate.” Brook said softly as he faced the window once again. “A troublesome thing for a pirate determined to be pirate king as well.”

“Besides, he might be a man.” Sanji pressed his hand against the glass with a small smile. “But in some things, he really is a child. Matters like these need no rush. What Luffy should be doing is taking his time and figuring out just what he wants.”

“That doesn’t sound like the captain Sanji-san.” Brook chuckled. “It really doesn’t sound like Luffy-kun in the slightest.”

“I know.” Sanji admitted dryly. “Running ahead wildly, recklessly his eyes fixed on whatever prize his instincts told him to focus on. He lives his life, every single part of it in the same manner and that gets exhausting.” He found it hard to hide his grin. “But that’s what we like about him. Little dumbass.”

“Sanji-kun can be harsh!” Brook laughed before he paused. “Oh, the fight is over.”

“I’m surprised he lasted this long.” Sanji admitted. “He must have had a few moves Luffy wanted to see in their entirety. I’m sure he’ll come up with something absolutely ridiculous later on and we’ll be subjected to whatever inspired him from this. I’m not exactly looking forward to it. It’s bad enough he brought back a few moves that I had been praying had been laid to rest.”

“Yes, I prefer my firework festivals to involve a little less rubber.” Brook’s tone was so dry that Sanji barked out a laugh as their captain laid out his opponent flat on the grassy deck of the Sunny. The guy had known what he was up for but he had challenged Luffy anyway. Honestly, there were idiots on every single part of the sea.

Sanji was one those idiots too, an idiot that had gotten captured by his captain. All of the crew had but Sanji had taken it a little further hadn’t he? From admiration, to fondness to whatever this thing was. The closer they got, the more they understood each other and Sanji wanted more.

He was still wanting more even as he decided to wait. It was far easier to let Luffy come to him than to run the other man down. Luffy made the most adorable faces for Sanji. The cutest jealous faces too, it had become habit to keep a watch on Luffy and gauge his mood because while Luffy understood some things and was willing to let others go he got possessive at the weirdest of times.

There was no predicting it. The Law incident had left Sanji with kiss marks low on his collarbone and marks on his hips. All of that and all that had happened with himself and Law was nothing really. They got along to an extent because they understood each other. Law was comfortable with him but that was all there was to it.

Not as if Sanji was planning on hopping off the Sunny and running off with another pirate crew. Most definitely not going to run off on a fucking submarine either. So many times that Sanji had narrowed in on Luffy’s bad mood. Mostly times he had the feeling Luffy did not understand why he himself was so damn pissed.

It was shit like that, that made Sanji believe he was doing the right thing when it came to Luffy. Let him explore at his own pace. Let him figure out what his instincts as a man was telling him. Sanji could handle it in the end. He had known the moment he had started speaking to Luffy that he had gotten wrapped up with a troublesome man.

Still those nights when it was just the two of them quietly speaking, or Luffy bugging him. It was more than lust, there was a bond between the two of them and after everything they had experienced there always would be.

It was not a surprising thing that others found themselves drawn to Luffy. Found themselves attracted to him. Whether they were drawn the way that Sanji was remained to be seen. Still, while he had recognized Luffy’s opponent as being similar to himself he had not been bothered, amused yes. Bothered no because at the end of the day he knew where his captain’s sight returned to.

And while Luffy had gained lots of insight while gone he was still clueless on many matters. All of that frizzy haired man’s attempts had been ignored not out of rudeness but because Luffy was still dense on some matters. It was adorable, that shit head had been flirting so adorably and while he had caught Luffy’s eyes he couldn’t keep it.

If their captain was that sort of man and if he had not been so interested in Sanji then maybe their uninvited guest would have had a chance but things were the way they were. Sanji wished him no ill will, it was difficult not to watch Luffy and not long for him. It was difficult to have that focused gaze on you and not feel something.

“Let’s hope whatever foolish move Luffy comes up with this time won’t make our souls leave our bodies.” Sanji said dryly. “I might have to kill my captain then.”

X

“Sanji!” The loud voice raised in demand was no surprise. “Meat!” Neither was the request, meat was all Luffy would eat if one listened to him. It was a good thing that Sanji had been anticipating all of this. He lowered his shoulder when Luffy barged into the kitchen and sat at the head.

“I’ve got your victory snack ready Luffy.” Sanji gestured towards the table. “Sit quietly while I finish the ribs okay?”

“You must have started the victory meal the moment he turned up to fight me Sanji.” Luffy’s gleeful tone filled the entire room and Sanji ducked his head to prevent his captain from seeing his amused expression. “He was strong you know.”

“But I know that my captain is far stronger. There was no doubt in my mind.” The meat dishes were arranged on his tray and he walked towards the visibly impatient Luffy. “I’m surprised it took so long, was he that hard to catch?”

“He was really light on his feet.” Luffy’s mouth twitched before he broke into a wide smile. “If we had met him before I would have had trouble getting my hands on him. Still, he doesn’t move like you Sanji.”

“Idiot.” Sanji lightly tapped Luffy’s hat. “Not many people are going to move like me even if they fight the same way. The shitty old man taught me how to fight and even then, I don’t move like him. Different people will move differently.”

“Sanji moves…” Luffy tilted his head back visibly pondering his words. “Strong but fluid!”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sanji chuckled before he flicked Luffy’s chin. “Hurry up and eat, we’ve got work to do right?”

“Thank you for the meal!” Came loudly before Sanji found himself in a tight grip. He already knew what was going to come next so he relaxed in time for the kiss that came. It started soft, almost questioning as these kisses always tended to be before Luffy lost himself in the discovery and Sanji followed suit.

It was almost easy to lose himself; it was tempting to do so as Luffy went from discovering to devouring. If there had not been actual food to eat Sanji was certain that he would have found himself on the table missing at least the buttons to his shirt.

He smiled when Luffy pulled back, reluctantly too. It was all over his captain’s face. Sanji squeezed his nose tightly and laughed when Luffy complained before he turned to the meat. He turned back just as quickly and the way his gaze ran over Sanji made him glad that they were alone. “I’m going to eat my fill Sanji.” Luffy promised as one hand darted over his plate. “Until I’m completely full.”

“I have no doubt about that. Go right ahead.” Sanji fished in his pocket for his box of smokes. “I’ll serve you plenty of delicious things.” He allowed his voice to dip in the way he knew now that Luffy liked. “I’ll give you a meal worth savouring. I promise you that.”

Luffy’s fingers twitched before he gave a loud sigh and turned to his plate. “Sanji…” He warned and Sanji laughed. “It’s a long way until night time.” He continued and Sanji chuckled and returned to the stove.

“Let’s deal with your victory snacks first shall we?” Sanji said as he took up his pans. “Meat and more meat.”

XxX

“Is that enough meat captain?” Sanji asked as he pulled out the baked ham. He was glad he had saved the brown sugar-coated ham for last. Luffy’s mouth was agape and his plate was clean.

“Meat.” Luffy drooled. “More meat. Sanji!”

“That’s right.” Sanji closed the oven with a soft laugh. “But that’s the end of it after this Luffy. No more treats after this.” And he had managed to use up everything he had gotten the boredom trio to gather from their last stop. This was a far more fun and interesting way to get supplies.

They should have thought of this so long ago. He and Nami were saving so much money on supplies when they landed on an island and made the trouble trio do most of it. _Especially_ Luffy.

Sending Luffy hunting always did well. Usopp was fine on fruits and spices and even rare or weird plants. Chopper and Usopp were fine on that side. Saving them time and money. Luffy was absolutely wonderful on finding not just animals to eat but finding huge troublesome dangerous animals to eat.

Sanji was glad that Luffy always brought what he found for Sanji to cook. He valued his skills. Sanji loved to come onto the deck and see Luffy with some huge beast that he had brought back just for Sanji to cook.

Or to hear a bunch of the noise on the deck and walk out to see that Luffy had dragged a sea beast from the ocean in order for Sanji to cook for him. It was so much fun, it was enjoyable and Sanji did not think Luffy knew how much Sanji enjoyed his skills being put to the test like that.

Luffy just did these things and Sanji always wanted to support him. The way that Luffy believed in him more than warmed his heart. It touched his soul. He was honestly in love and he was so glad about that.

Now it appeared that he had something to cook for his captain and that was more than fine. Sanji was looking forward to making the best out of it and serving his captain something that filled and suited him. He was a man in love, nothing wrong with that at all. Cooks in love made the best meals.

X

“Sanji.” Luffy had been humming to himself this entire time but it seemed as though he had gotten bored with that. Sanji was not surprised. Luffy had played nice so far. Come into the kitchen and then watched Sanji peacefully. No rubber arms, no hands trying to take pieces of the meat. No questions either but that could only last for so long.

“Yes captain?” He kept chopping as he looked over his shoulder. Luffy was watching as he sat on the counter seat. “Does my captain need something?”

“When is it going to be ready?” Luffy leaned forward. “It’s been ages, the snacks are gone.” The snacks had only been a distraction. That Luffy had made them last at all was a surprise. “I’m hungry Sanji, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Just a bit more.” He was almost done anyway. He had checked on the meat before he had moved over to this point. He finished chopping and moved onto the next vegetable as he kept an eye on Luffy. He said he was hungry, he was happy to watch. He had not taken his eyes off Sanji this entire time. “I’d ask if you would like to help but the only help I see you giving captain is helping me taste test.”

“That sounds like fun.” Luffy’s laughter bounced around the kitchen as Sanji shook his head. “Can I do that Sanji? It might make waiting less boring.”

“You could also go outside and play with the others.” He waved his knife in the direction of the door as Luffy pouted. “I see no reason for you not to raise a racket with Usopp and Chopper. Disturb the Marimo a bit or keep an eye on the ladies. Sing with Brook and Franky. Many ways for you to get rid of boredom captain.”

“But none of those ways.” Luffy huffed as he got to his feet. Sanji gently scooped his chopped items into a bowl as he picked up the last few vegetables that needed to be chopped. He moved the saucepan onto the stove and moved the oil in reach as Luffy got closer. “None of those ways have me close to you Sanji.”

“And that’s important?” He scooped the last few bits into the bowl before he turned the fire to low. Luffy gave him a look and Sanji smiled. “You don’t have to wait; you’ll smell it when it’s ready. You really can spend time with the others Luffy.”

“Don’t want to.” Luffy said softly. “Would rather spend that time with you Sanji.” He did not reach out right away. Luffy waited until Sanji began to test the oil first. Then he wrapped himself around Sanji, pressed himself against his back. “I like it when we’re alone. When it’s just the two of us and I can see how being in here makes you happy.”

“The kitchen is my place.” Sanji stroked Luffy’s hand where it lay over his apron. “But I enjoy it when you come in. when I can feed you, when you want me to test myself, challenge myself. It’s a great place to be. The place where I’m happiest but you double that happiness.”

“You’re the best cook.” Luffy mumbled into his back before he gave a long slow sigh. “I hate waiting but watching you when I wait doesn’t feel like I’m waiting at all.”

Sanji gently scooped a few vegetables into the saucepan. He watched them sizzle for a few moments before he looked at Luffy. Luffy stepped back a bit so he could give Sanji room to move about but he kept an arm wrapped around Sanji’s waist. “What does it feel like?” He had to admit he was curious.

“Just another day of fun.” Luffy’s soft words made Sanji brush a kiss across his lips. A brush that was followed by Luffy stepping close and giving him a proper kiss. Slow but hungry. So like a beast. Sanji bit Luffy’s lip before he pulled back with a smile. He so enjoyed being with his captain. He could envision no other place to be.

X

“Transparent.” Usopp muttered as he opened the door. “You know… Luffy’s going to eat you one these days if you keep messing around like this.” He gave Sanji a long slow look. “You’re teasing him.”

“I’m a cook, I make meals.” The feast behind him however. It was as Usopp had said this was a tease and he was being very transparent with it but this was about Luffy so of course he went all out. “If I end up eaten that just speaks about my skills as a cook.” And it spoke about the beast in Luffy.

“Right.” Usopp snickered before he closed the door. “Act innocent.” Sanji smiled before the door opened. Luffy was bright eyed and drooling as he stepped in. “Say excuse me! Don’t just push past Luffy!” Came from the now closed door. “Almost fell over!”

“Meat.” Luffy moaned as he stepped towards the table. “Sanji.” He whispered his steps slowing before he turned to Sanji. “Can I have it?”

“Don’t be greedy take your time.” Sanji sat next to the head of the table and lit up. Luffy fell into the seat that was meant for him as Captain and stretched for the first slab of ham. The joy on his face, the delight in his eyes. This pretty beast.

“Swanji.” Luff’s mouth was full as he leaned towards Sanji. Sanji had pulled his full cheek and watched it stretch. “Wa- what.” He swallowed before he turned to Sanji. “What are you doing?” his dark eyes had drained of the wonder he had for meat and instead the beast that Sanji had been watching rise recently was in play. “Sanji?”

“Just was thinking.” Sanji mused as he released Luffy’s cheek. Luffy eyed him as he reached for meat. Without turning away he ate and ate his eyes focused on Sanji without turning away. Being the focus of such a stare was heating his blood.

“Okay.” Luffy murmured as he turned away. He snatched up a turkey leg before he took off a piece. Before Sanji could try to understand when Luffy usually ate these things whole. The bone too. Scarily enough. Luffy extended his hand and brushed the strip of meat under his lips. “Eat.”

“I made this for you.” Sanji smiled only for Luffy to rub the meat against his lips again. And again and when Sanji tried to speak Luffy tried to push the meat past his lips. “Okay.” Sanji sighed only for when he tried to take it with his hand Luffy wouldn’t let him.

“Eat it.” Luffy said softly so Sanji met his gaze and leaned forward. Luffy was the one to slip the meat between his lips. Luffy’s fingers were so warm and they wiped away the bit of gravy that had clung to the skin. “Good.” Luffy said softly as he let his hand fall away. Only to reach for another piece of meat to do the same thing again. “Sanji.”

“Yes Captain.” Sanji leaned forward again and allowed his captain to feed him bits and pieces from the feast he had created for him. His body was warm the entire time.

X

Sometimes it felt as though Sanji could drown in this or that Luffy wanted to drown him in this. Sanji had to pay attention to his captain’s moods but that was not that hard. Everyone on the ship paid attention to Luffy’s shifting moods for their own wellbeing and safety.

When Luffy got fixated on something that spelt trouble for everyone around with no exceptions. That was just how it was. Usopp was usually the first to go running to Nami. Robin just laughed. Brook too. Zoro had given up so long ago and Sanji could not blame him.

When they saw that glitter in Luffy’s eyes usually they just squared up and got ready for the chaos and the fight. When Luffy could be deterred… that happened so rarely that Sanji never looked for it anymore.

Luffy guided them forward to the paths with the most fight, the most chaos and all of them were stronger for it. Sanji would give his life for Luffy and the crew and he knew the crew felt the same. When it came to being a crewmember that was how he felt.

When it came down to how he felt about Luffy? Oh that was something else entirely and he was not even going to pretend otherwise. He belonged to Luffy and _Luffy_ knew that. Sanji belonged to Luffy in all things.

There was how they usually were and then there was this new element that made Sanji’s head spin. He couldn’t get enough and he knew that. Luffy knew that too. Luffy enjoyed that and Sanji could tell. It was in how he touched Sanji. The way he talked to him. Pressed him against things and how he liked to kiss him.

Sanji would never tire of the ways that Luffy liked to assert himself. he liked the harsh kisses and the soft ones. He loved the bites and the hands that left marks on him. He loved when Luffy showed that it was Sanji he saw and Sanji that he wanted.

Sanji could drown in this. He really could. A moan escaped him as he leaned against the counter. Luffy had come to the kitchen but it had not been for food. He had known the moment that Luffy had turned up that food was the last thing on Luffy’s mind.

His mind moved to the papers he could see sliding off the counter out the corner of his eye. Sanji really would do something about that but Luffy’s kiss was so strong that all he could do was melt. Fuck those papers he would pick them up later.

X

“Hm.” Sanji allowed his body to relax even as he dug into his breast pocket for a smoke. “Your win captain.” Just because Sanji had been flirting did not mean that he had to just lay there and let Luffy win. No there was fun in letting Luffy work for it. Making him strive for it in ways he wouldn’t get from Chopper or Usopp.

Better him than Zoro because than muscle headed idiot would let Luffy work him up and then the entire ship would have damn problems. No if was better if he and Luffy sparred and flirted in their own way. Luffy had expected an easy win, it had been in his first grab.

Sanji was to blame because it had been hard to resist flirting a bit. Showing off just the slightest for Luffy. To show off. But there was no fun in a quick fight so he had blocked Luffy’s grab with his legs before he kicked Luffy to the other side of the ship.

The only reason Luffy even got that far was because he had been expecting a playful fight. A fight mostly of flirting. That had changed with the kick. Luffy had come back actually serious and the fight had been on. Still playful but the kicks and punches were sharper. Luffy used his strength to dodge until he could get right into Sanji’s space.

When he had tumbled them both down and locked Sanji down he had fought not to laugh. Sanji lit up and took a long drag as Luffy straddled him. Kept him down.

“My win.” Luffy murmured as he dipped his head. He took the cigarette away but his lips were quick to follow. The warmth he gave Sanji with that kiss. Sanji wiggled for freedom until he was able to arch against Luffy. When he wrapped his legs around him Luffy laughed into the kiss before he rolled them onto their sides.

“Yours.” Sanji murmured when Luffy broke the kiss. “Every single time Luffy.” Not just the fighting but- Sanji had to slip these things in there from time to time. Luffy’s eyes darkened before he sank a hand into Sanji’s hair. It wasn’t too rough, just a tight enough grip that Sanji could be pulled back into Luffy. A fiercer tighter kiss this time that left Sanji moaning until Luffy pulled back.

Luffy had a flushed face when he rolled to his feet. He pulled Sanji up and glanced around the deck. Nami was giving them her back, Usopp had covered Chopper’s eyes. Brook had tea and was watching without shame. “Let’s go.” Luffy’s low voice made Sanji swallow before he squeezed his captain’s hand and followed.

X

“Luffy.” Sanji gasped when the first thing Luffy did when they got inside was lock the door and hoist Sanji up. he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist as Luffy moved them to the wall and pinned him against it. “Luffy.”

“Love this… the way you fight.” Luffy whispered against Sanji’s chest. “Your legs, the way that there’s so much of you. You’re so kind, so strong and you’re mine.” The bite that followed his words made Sanji gasp. “All mine.” Sanji was allowed to slide down but only so Luffy could unbuckle his pants. “Sanji.”

“Luffy.” He pressed a kiss to Luffy’s jaw before he took his lips as Luffy sent his pants to the floor. The moment that Luffy got them up Sanji was hoisted up again. Luffy’s hold was not something Sanji’s couldn’t break. It was just that he didn’t want to.

He groaned when he felt Luffy press against him. Gasped at the feeling of Luffy hard. He was hard himself and with every touch and kiss he got harder. Luffy’s hand was not helping any matters but Sanji knew what was going to happen.

He was being worked up to hard and too fast for anything other than a fast rutting here with their clothes half on and half on. Later the clothes might come off but for now things were how they were.

Sanji slid his hand into Luffy’s pants just before he bit Luffy’s tongue lightly. The way Luffy reacted made him break the kiss so he could pant against Luffy’s neck. This was- this was something he could drown in and he loved it.

“Sanji.” Luffy groaned as he pressed Sanji harder against the wall. He was hot to Sanji’s touch and that only made him throb more. He loved this man so much. Sanji swallowed a moan and kissed Luffy as he kept his leg wrapped tightly around him. When Luffy shuddered and began to move, grinding Sanji against the wall. All he could feel was pleasure, all he could sense was bliss. Sanji allowed the waves to drown him.


End file.
